a new light
by cola50
Summary: sasuke has finally came back only to be engnored by a sertan pink haired girl


Dark green eyes looked straight at me there was no turning back when her smile light up the dark void that was my heart. Her light pink hair slightly rustled by the wind. For the first out of the time he's known. Her he start to notice that she was no longer a young girl but a beautiful woman with the body of a goddess. The young girl he lift behind had transformed in a blink of an eye

" Please don't go.... take me with you thin please just don't leave me." with that he remembered that he started to walk away when he herd her yell his name "SASUKA" he fazed behind her saying thank you before he knocked her out. Now after six years of fighting and finally coming back to the village to find out every thing was different. Now walking through the village Sasuke spy's the pink hair woman that has suddenly became the light of his life. He been back for three months and still she has not once spoke to him. At Sasuke thought it kind of odd than he realized that she moved on but he hopped she really hasn't. Since he's been back Sasuke started to plan a way to get her back. Since he's been back he learned that Naruto no longer liked her more than a sister that he know like a sertan red haired ninja from Suna. Seeing her walk into a store near by Sasuke followed her in the store. She looked throw a lot of stuff before she paid the casher and left. Back out side he seen a man walk her way Sasuke hears her giggle and run up to him. Filling that it was time to put his plan into action he fazed to her place. He sat in a tree next to her bed room window. About an hour latter the lights turn on indicating she is home Sasuke wait untell the lights shut off and then a wait for another few minuets to make sure she was in bed. he slowly open the window and let my self in. He look around trying to find the bed. In the left side of the room. He slowly walk over and see her between the covers. Sasuke gently pulls the cover back to revile a naked body. he groans in consitration. He sits on the bed and lean over her. Her breath was even and warm. The way she looked made him hard as a rock and then some. He gently lift her face and lean down and kiss her. She moans slightly waking up. Sasuke smiles as her eyes slowly open. She gasp but he ignore it and lean back down and kiss her again. he felt her rap her hands around his neck bringing him closer. She groans as he let his hand fall to her breast. She responds instantly his creases as if they had been born for this. Sasuke lifts his head to look at the beautiful goddess laying under him. Her curves were more filled out then last time. She was even more stunning than before. Her dark emerald eyes were glazed over making them even darker. Sasuke gently runs a hand down her side making her arch into it. She parted her lips slightly on a soft whimper

" Sasuke." she pleads for him. Saske smirks at this. He's been dreaming of this ever scence the last battle they had. After that she never came back to get him even though he wished she would have.

"Sasuke?" she whimpers for him to continue. She lifts her hand to his face to fell the texter of the skin. She has also wanted this before he even left. As the two gazed at each other they could fell there hart's beat as one. She gently smiled at him as he slowly lowered his head to kiss her. Just before they kiss he whispers "I've always love you Sakura I was just to scared to realize it before it was to late while you forgive me?" her smile made his heart launch to the moon but he needed to here her say the words.

" Of course Sasuke I love you to how can I not forgive you silly." she whispers before pulling him down to finish the kiss they were about to have minuets before. Sasuke moved his hand futher down making her shiver more and moaning his name in there kiss. She grabs a hold of his shirt trying to pull it of so she can feel his skin against hers. His husky laughter made her pout in frust striation. He gently lifts off her and pulls his shirt off. Once the shirt was off he could feel her hands roaming his chest. He try's to fight back the urge to take right then but knows that would frighten her. He lowers his head down to her breast and kisses them before taken one in his mouth earning a moan coming from the girl thats haunted his dreams.

"Sasuke please I need you now. Please don't make me wait any longer." she moans out as his hand finds her secret place.

" It will hurt love." he whispers in her ear.

"I don't care please Sasuke." she moans again while arching into his every touch.

Rays of sunlight streamed through the curtains on the sleeping lovers that lay snuggled up close to each other. Slowly oping her eye's the pink headed girl growled in fruststriation. Once again she had that dream again. Sighing she slowly raised up to notice something rapped around her middle. Looking down to see a tanned arm laying protectively over her middle. Gasping out loud casing the owner of the hand to squeeze tightly. Slowly turning her head to the left. There lay the man of her dreams and nightmares, Sasuke Uchiha. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed straight at her. He slowly smiled at her and leaned up and kissed her lightly.

" Good morning, Sa ku ra." he said slowly casing her to shiver.

" Sa Sasuke wh what are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly afraid that he might disaper.

" Don't you remember my cherry blossom?"

" Um I'm not sure." the look in her eyes made him want to take over and over again until she did remember.

"I remember having a dream that you came to me last night and we um we ?" his husky laugh made her want to hide her face but staid her ground.

" Sakura it wasnt a dream my love we did what you remembered. I just wish we had done it sooner that way we could have been together a lot faster. You do want to b e with me don't you ?" finally understanding that he came to her out of love and not lust was almost a dream but wasn't. She could feel her heart beat faster as the more she realized. She was so happy that she flipped them over with a huge smile on her face.

" This time Sasuke Uchiha you will not leave me on a park bench, understand ?"

" This I promesse you sakura I will never leave your side untell you tell me to leave but then I will still follow you. For you are my light I don't know how I servide with out you all these years." he put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her face down so he could kiss her the way he's always wanted to. There was a slight moan that came from her lips before she summited to his bidding.

" I think I need another reminder that this isn't just a dream." she said with glazed over eyes

" Would be my pleaser." he said while olling he underneath him. The moan that escaped her mouth when he entered her almost made lose it but he keep going untell she found her release. When she did he finally let go and cam making her scream his name. Panting slightly he looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Sakura will you become wife? The one tat will help me through all the pain and suffering?" he whispered in her ear.

" Yes . Yes. Yes." she said before falling into another peaceful sleep with him following right be hind her.

Okay ya'll I do not own naruto or the characters. This is my first fanfic so I hope you injoy.


End file.
